Fairytales Among Monsters
Fairytales Among Monsters Fairytales Among Monsters is an Ever After High fandom/Monster High fandom crossover tv special/movie that includes most of TallTalesfan20's Ocs. Plot Have you ever questioned what happened to all those fairytales that were believed to disappear along with their stories Chris sure did and he’s about to find out when two new students from Ever After High comes to Monster High well these two stick with the school or return to Ever After High? And what about Ben could his family's secret stay secret from the locals of Monster High and New Salem? The entire story is up and the links for both sites are below. Ben Badwolf and Jay Frost sons of Mr. BadWolf and Red Riding Hood and Jack Frost had come to Monster High from Ever After High to escape from their problems however what they didn't know was that some of the duos family and friends had come searching for them and hoping they can change their minds about their decision, only for them to get stuck with the duo now these fairytales have to find a way back to Ever After High while going about the daily Monster High routine, while also dealing with a rogue Monster Hunter, mischievous werecats, corrupt cops, a tempermental Minotaur, cheating Gargoyles, two mean teachers, a bratty mummy, and a Beastly Daring charming. Here's link to the full story on the site Fairytales Among Monsters/Fanfic . And here's the other link https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12672765/1/Fairytales-among-Monsters Characters Main Ben BadWolf Jay Frost Side MH Ocs Chris Strength Fenris Wolf Alex Stryker Tyler Dragon Devin Garou Malcolm King Tyrell Hulk Rex Torrance Hank Beast Darren Orisimer Todd Dawkins Charles Bunyan Hamilton Stein Thunder Wolf Brad Redfield William Hell Jerry Pym Travis Castle Zack Wukong Chronos Time Victor Von Krampus Tiger Krauser MH Cannons Headmistress Bloodgood Frankie Stein Lagoona Blue Van Hellscream Clawdeen Wolf Toralei Strip Purresephone Meowlody Manny Taur Nefera De Nile Cleo De Nile New Salem Sheriff Mr. Hack Mr. Rotter Granite City Gargoyles Coach Igor(Mentioned only) Spectra Vondergeist Draculara Clawd Wolf Jane Boolittle Abby Bominable Invisi Billy Crabgrass Venus Flytrap Elissabat Andy Beast Robbeca Steam Ever After High Canons C. A. Cupid Daring Charming/Beast Daring Crystal Winter Ramona Badwolf Cerise Hood Jackie Frost Mr. Badwolf Headmaster Grimm(Mention and Cameo) Little Red Riding Hood Rosabella Beauty Madeline Hatter Raven Queen Apple White Blondie Locks Ashlyn Ella Hunter Huntsman Evil Queen (Mention and cameo) Dexter Charming (Mentioned and referenced only) Hopper Croakington II Kitty Cheshire Lily Bo Peep Sparrow Hood Holly O'Hair Poppy O'Hair Darling Charming Briar Beauty EAH Ocs http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Dirk_Blizzard http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Rich_Arrow http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Bronco_Ox http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Kendrick_Bulltop_Stormalong http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Rob_Bunyan http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Louis_Bill http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Cole_Magarac http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Cloud_Honor http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Strife_the_Sailor http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Leon_Lionheart Trivia FAM is the first Monster High and Ever After crossover by TallTalesfan20. The reason why there's more canons than Ocs is because he's saving Ocs of both fandoms for future stories. This fanfic is taking place post Epic Winter and pre Friday Night Frights plus their might be references to the Lost movie Secret of the Labyrinth. Although FAM isn't a real movie/Tv Special per say, but it's real in fanfic form and might be an interesting read. This story won't focus on just both universes but the destinies the EAH characters have as well. The story could also be found on Ever After High fandom under the category Crossover Fanfiction so check it on there as well. Category:Movie Category:TallTalesFan20's oc Category:TV Special